I'm Living a Nightmare
by Lakara Valentine
Summary: Ed angst,horror,torture One of Ed's childhood nightmare's comes true. Ch. 2 up! longer this time! but who is this strange lunatic? no pairings. plz review!
1. Wake Up OR Nightmare's Beginning

Someone was chasing him. He could feel them getting closer. How many times had he had this nightmare? Ever since childhood it seemed. He was nearing the dead end alley he always ducked down, hoping to get away.

He would wake up soon, in a cold sweet, having to go to the bathroom. Al would probably be waiting for him, maybe trying to wake him from his troubled sleep. Only this time, he could hear the person behind him, could hear his own mismatched footfalls on the wet pavement, could smell the rain that had just fallen.

He went into the alley and told himself he would wake up any minute, that he had to wake up – NOW! But this was no dream, he was cornered. And there was no way out, no time to think, nothing he could do. All he could do was stare down at the metal hole where his arm should have been if that bastard hadn't torn it off. He turned and watched in sheer horror as the one who had chased him in his dreams as a child was given physical form.

Somehow he was still convinced he would wake up just before this person got to him, that he wouldn't – _couldn't _– die here, that it wasn't possible for this to happen to _him_, a State Alchemist, one who had seen the Gate.

But this time, it was no dream.

He saw a glint of moonlight on steel, felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as he heard a loud crack of metal on bone.

He didn't wake up.


	2. This is not a dream

His first thoughts upon regaining consciousness were of an acute thirst, the next was his inability to move. He looked down and noticed he was completely naked except a pair of boxers, revealing his automail leg. He was held on the table by leather straps across his chest, stomach, and legs. He groaned as he lay his head back down, triggering a headache as pressure was applied to the growing lump on the back of his head. He closed his eyes to block out what little light there was in the room and tried to remember the events of the day before, to remember how he had gotten into this horrible situation.

_Heh, heh. Guess I shouldn't have tried to do this alone. _

* * *

By a stroke of luck he had managed to get Major "Sparkles" distracted long enough for Ed to sneak away to search for Al who had been mistaken for baggage, yet again. Only problem was that when a certain large, muscular Major went back on the train to look for Ed, the train just happened to leave. Leaving Ed and Al separated, in a strange town, with no way home. It was around the time that Ed realized the train was gone that he had realized someone was following him. He turned; ready to confront the person, but not sure how he would fight with only one arm.

Unexpectedly, his pursuer did not duck into a vacent alley or doorway, but instead looked up at Ed with an evil grin that Ed remembered all too well.

The stranger continued his advance. Slowly, threateningly making his way towards his intended prey. "Good to see you again. Edward." The stranger gave an evil chuckle at the shocked look on Ed's face. "What? Don't tell me you've forgotten me? And we used to have such fun together."

Ed's eyes widened even more as he realized why he remembered that grin and that voice. It had been years since he had that dream, and yet the memories never faded of the nights spent wanting to sleep but unable to because _he_ would be waiting. That man that haunted Ed's sleep, that watched him with a predatory hunger that couldn't even be called lust. The man that had chased Ed to the edge of insanity. He was real. And he was standing right in front of him.

* * *

Ed's thoughts came back to the present as he heard a door open. He opened his eyes and watched his captor enter the room. "Aah, you're awake! Good, that saves me the trouble of waking you…"

Ed glared at the man. "Who are you!? What do you want?!"

The man laughed the same evil laugh he had last night. "Who me? You already know who I am. And as for what I want, I just want a little fun!"

He walked up to the bed and fingered some of the wires sticking out of Ed's shoulder, causing Ed to wince in pain. "Hmm, I suppose we'll have to take care of this won't we?" He then proceeded to jerk the wires the rest of the way out of his socket. Ed screamed as sharp pain radiated from his shoulder. His torturer smiled. "Aah, sweet music. Now do you remember? Ha! This is so much more fun than messing with your head!"

Ed glared up at him through pain filled eyes. "Why?"

"Why? Hmmm…" the man appeared to think. "I don't really know!" he then cackled maniacally. "IT'S JUST FUN!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Ed shuddered at the insanity evident in that voice. _God! I gotta get outa here! _The thought never crossed his mind that Roy, Armstrong, and the rest of the gang were searching for him at that very moment. All he could think about was the pain radiating from his shoulder from the mutilated nerves and the instinctual fear that he hadn't fully experienced since those nights as a child, when this very person had entered his dreams and tortured his soul.


End file.
